Grace Has Fallen
by supernaturalgirl96
Summary: Grace knows nothing of her past, but the Winchesters and everyone else does. She gets wrapped up into all different sorts of messes with demons and angels and only the Winchesters can save her. However, when she DOES find out who she is, she then must return the favor by saving Castiel. Rated M for eventual Dean/OFC relationship. (Smut) Other past people later too. Enjoy! :)
1. Eternal Torture Sacrifice

Grace awoke, startled.

"That dream"_, _she thought to herself, rubbing her temple from the headache she had.

It was always the same: two boys in a nice car, driving off. Then, it cuts to a tall, beautiful skyscraper with a gorgeous view. A man appears with a machine, frantically trying to get away from a trench-coated figure. The man crashes through the window, and disappears from view. Then, the trench-coated figure puts his hand on his chest, and a bright flash of angelic light shines blindingly. The trench-coated man falls to the floor, and-

"Dammit!" Grace exclaimed as she glanced at her alarm clock.

She slipped into her pencil skirt and white blouse as she rushed to get ready for work. Then, she hurried downstairs to grab her coffee.

"Starting the day late already. Great." She thought to herself.

She quickly reached for her keys, her wallet, and her shoes. She slammed the door on her way out and got into her car: A ruby red 1967 Camaro. She slipped on her shoes and slammed on the gas as she rushed to the office.

* * *

"Come on, Sammy! I want pie!" Dean exclaimed.

"For Breakfast?" Sam questioned. Sam knew that Dean loved pie, but waking him up at 6:45 in the morning wasn't exactly putting him in a good mood.

"No, no no. Don't say it like that. Say it like, 'PIE FOR BREAKFAST?!'" Dean corrected.

"Dean, it's WAY too early for pie." Sam yawned lazily.

"Dude, we just finished watching three "love triangle" werewolves tearing each other apart. We NEED pie." Dean expressed.

"_But that's not the only reason.." _Dean thought to himself. Sam and him had not been the same since he had returned from Purgatory. Dean was feeling guilty about not telling Sammy about Benny, or Cas; He was upset at Sam because he didn't even attempt to look for him; He wasn't sleeping because he was having nightmares about Purgatory: All the more reason to try and focus on the positive things in life.

Sam stretched his body, taking off his t-shirt to change into his suit.

"What are you doing? Why are you changing into your suit? We are just going to the pie shop down the road." Dean questioned.

Sam rolled his neck as he tightened his tie. "I found another case last night. It's in Ohio, specifically Cleveland."

Dean looked annoyed as Sam slipped on his black "FBI" jacket. "What ever happened to relaxing once in a while?"

"Dean, three girls have gone missing in the past week in the same area. Then, they show up randomly and they have totally different personalities the same place where they went missing. Some witnesses say that the girls had black eyes and smelled sulfur in their homes when they went to check on them. Doesn't that sound like demonic possession to you?"

"I don't give a rat's ass. We could take care of them within a day. What's so special about these specific possessions?" Dean impatiently answered.

Sam shuffled through his stack of papers, pensively looking for a specific detail that separated this case from the rest. Finally, he pulled out an ancient piece of parchment.

He explained. "I know it's a demonic possession. However, why is it only going after specific girls? I looked in Dad's journal, and I quote, "If a demon is possessing multiple people of the same appearance, it is the Supplicium Semiterna Jactura, or Eternal Torture Sacrifice."

"What the hell? Can you explain that?" Dean replied, shocked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, I was getting to that. Anyway,the ritual is used for exactly what it sounds like. There is a catch though: the victim that is being tortured is usually a fallen angel."

"So, why are the demons possessing look-a-likes? I mean, I guess they're sons-of-bitches, but why not just find the fallen angel and torture it already?" Dean asked.

Again, Sam explained his reasoning. "I thought the same thing. Then, I researched the ritual a bit more. Apparently, the more demons torture other innocent look-a-likes, the more guilt the fallen angel has, thus, the more pain it feels."

"That's horrible. Did you figure out why the fallen angel is being tortured?" Dean requested.

Sam shook his head. "No. I'm still trying to figure it out. I mean, maybe the demons are just having fun_?"_

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, sick and demented fun. I don't know man, I feel like there's more to this then we know. It's pretty specific."

"It might be, I just don't know yet, Dean!" Sam sharply barked at Dean. Dean gave Sam his "Dude, what the hell?" look.

"Sorry, it's just I've been up all night and I haven't gotten sleep. But we really need to go to Cleveland. There's only one more girl that fits all the other victims' descriptions, and I bet you a piece of pie that she's our fallen angel." Sam smirked at the bet, and the satisfaction of seeing Dean's face at the mention of pie.

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean you'll buy me a piece of pie if she ISN'T the angel. Well, I guess I'm screwed." Dean sighed as he changed into his suit, knowing that he was never going to get that piece of pie.


	2. My Little Angel

**WARNING** There is a rape scene in this chapter, just to be warned. Also, thanks for anyone who read and followed my story. (Still learning how to work my way through fanfiction, so i'll say the names later)

* * *

"_GRACE!"_

"Perfect.. I would love to be yelled at, boss. I don't know what I did wrong already."Grace thought to herself as she dragged her feet into her boss's office. She shut the door behind her and slumped into the chair sitting in front of the intimidating desk.

Her boss spoke with his back facing her. "Grace, do you know why I called you into my office?"

She wanted to say something along the lines of "No shit, I was late.", but she liked her job. Instead, she replied, "Yes, sir. I couldn't fall asleep last night and then I woke up late this morning. I apologize. It won't happen again, I promise."She hoped that her true excuse would give her a pass today. She really needed her job; Her life was decrepit enough as it is. She needed to be able to support herself, alone; she was always alone. Her mind went back to the horrendous memory...

**It was 10 years ago. She and her family were driving late at night. The car had nearly been driven off the road by the powerful wind and the continuous rain. They were almost at their house, when a sudden lightning strike struck in front of their car and caused her father to lose control of the wheel and drive off the bridge that they were on. They hit the water with great force, and both of her parents were knocked out. She unbuckled her seat belt, hyperventilating, and tried to shake her parents awake. With no luck, she knew she had to leave the car before the pressure of the water was too great for her to open the car door. She sobbed as she kissed her parents goodbye, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Water came pouring in, and she pushed herself out, leaving her parents to die. After she surfaced for air, her gasps for air turned into gasps of pain. All of the guilt, suffering, death hit her like a wall. She climbed out of the river and curled into a ball and wailed for the loss of her parents. After what seemed like an eternity, she slowly got up and wept as she looked back at the river where her parents would remain. She reached the road and lugged her lifeless body to her the structure which she once called home, which would remain quiet except for the howl of loss. The next day, she packed her bags, left the place which she once called home behind, and never returned..**

Her boss had turned around and snapped his fingers repeatedly. "Hello? Grace, are you okay?"

Grace quickly realized her blank expression and wiped the tear from the corner of her eye away. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Just allergies."

"But, I don't understand... **angels** don't have allergies."Her boss replied, with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but I'm not an angel. I'm far from it."Grace blushed in reply.

She looked at her boss- a short, bald man with a bulbous nose protruding from the middle of his face, and dark brown eyes, almost black with wrinkles around them- and wondered why he suddenly took interest in her now.

"Really, my little angel, is it smart to avoid a compliment given to you by a demon sent from the King of Hell himself?" Her boss asked, rising from his chair and his eyes turning black.

Grace gasped and abruptly stood up and turned to leave, but was instead flung against the door and held there, bound by a crushing invisible force that rendered her defenseless. Grace tried to scream for help, but only silence came from her open mouth.

Her boss made a _tsk tsk_ noise and waggled his index finger back and forth. "Grace, my little angel, this morning could have gone _so_ much better for you. If only you had willingly revealed yourself to be the angel we were looking for, then you may have gotten away with not being tortured for a bit longer... but my little angel decided she was too good for compliments, and now I'm here, in my "meat suit" which is your dead boss, sending you off to be tortured."

Her boss, her _dead_ boss, approached her and leaned in inches away from her face. A wicked grin appeared on his face; He chuckled. "But it would be such a shame to let you go to be tortured without giving you a glimpse of what's in store for you..." He said as his black eyes darted down to her breasts.

Grace wriggled against the door, desperately trying to break free, attempting to get someone in the office to notice her banging on the door, but no one would come for her. She knew that she had to try and fight. As her boss was unbuttoning her shirt, she managed to lift her leg and kick him right where the sun don't shine. Her boss groaned and knelt to the floor. Grace dropped to the floor and she quickly got up and exited her boss's office.

"_Oh my god. I'm going to die. I need to hide. I'll never make it to my car, and even then, where will I go? Okay, Grace; Focus. Hide!" _Grace thought to herself.

She entered her cubicle and grabbed her keys from her purse. She took a moment to look around her to see if anyone else noticed her panicking. She peered over the edge of her cubicle. She gasped. She saw only red; All of her co-workers had been viciously slaughtered. Grace slid back down, her whole body shaking. Her eyes welled up and she started gasping for air.

"I killed them. I killed all of them." She whimpered to herself.

Grace took a few deep breaths before she worked up the courage to leave her cubicle. She army- crawled to the Exit Stairs.

"_Great, you're at the stairs. Grace: Open the door and run like hell!"_ She thought.

Grace lifted her hand and pulled on the handle and cracked the door open. _SLAM!_ the door suddenly closed. She whipped her head behind her to see the demon wave his hand and she was thrown through the office. She landed on a cluttered desk and ricocheted into a wall behind it. The invisible force pressed her against the wall yet again, and she started to scream with tears in her eyes.

"You won't get away with this!" She spit at the demon.

The demon approached her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "My little angel, I already have."

His breath reeked of sulfur as he puckered her lips and kissed her. Grace grimaced in disgust. His kiss became more aggressive, demanding. As he finished unbuttoning her shirt, the demon unhooked her bra to reveal her breasts.

"Wow. I should have expected that an angel would have stunning boobs... shame that I'm about to ruin them." The demon smirked and cupped her breasts in his cold hands. He then vigorously rubbed his thumbs against her now erect nipples. Grace suddenly breathed in and tried not to moan in pleasure.

"Now, now my little angel, I know you want it bad; don't hold back." The demon paused to look at her facial expression. He then pressed harder on her nipples and rubbed even faster and Grace let a long moan that she could not contain.

"_Much_ better. Now it's my turn for some pleasure." He said as he shoved her to her knees. He started to unclasp his belt and he unzipped his black pants. He stripped down to his underwear and Grace frantically crawled away, but the demon just pulled her back by her hair. Grace yelled out in pain.

The demon positioned Grace in front of him. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm not through with you yet. I'm going to turn my little angel into my little devil."

He laughed and revealed his large, swelling member. Grace looked away and forced herself to keep her mouth shut. But the invisible force compelled her to open her mouth and face his member. The demon smiled wickedly and plunged his cock into her gaping mouth. Grace gagged as he thrusted his cock deep into her throat rhythmically. Tears streamed from Grace's face as she noticed that he was building to his climax. He finally reached his orgasm and spurted all of his demonic fluid down her throat. Grace tried to spit out, but the demon wouldn't let her. So, she had to swallow every single drop of his cum.

"That's right, my little angel, lick every last drop. It's more precious than liquid gold." He said as he came down from his climax.

"You bastard!" Grace whimpered as she cradled her knees, rocking back and forth trying to forget what had just transpired.

"If you thought that was bad, I'm going to give you another demonstration." He clarified as he slapped Grace to face the wall, her rear facing his front.

Grace realized what was happening and in a desperate attempt, she lifted her leg to kick. But the demon had learned her ways. He caught her leg and positioned it so he could enter swiftly.

He shook his head. "Bad move, my little angel. Now I'm going to fuck you twice as hard."

Before Grace had time to react, he jammed his erect member into her. He moaned in pleasure.

"My little angel, you are the tightest little bitch I have ever fucked. You should have gotten wet, but now you'll pay the price." The demon warned as he started to move in and out of her. Grace struggled to get free of him, but he was stronger and faster than her. He effortlessly moved faster building to another climax. Grace tried to let her squeaks of pleasure slip off her tongue, but each one that escaped made the demon fuck faster. Grace unable to control her body, felt her orgasm explode. She then felt the balls slapping against her body grow bigger and finally felt a wave of liquid flow inside of her and she collapsed crying. He pulled out of her and whispered, "It's a shame that a low life demon like me cannot father a baby in an angel. You got lucky... this time." He put on his underwear and slipped on his shirt as he tugged on Grace's hair and pulled her up.

"Now, it's time to go." The demon sighed as he lifted his fingers. Grace closed her eyes, expecting her to never see daylight again. Suddenly, she heard a door slam and opened her eyes. The demon took one look at duo of handsome men, and left her boss's body in a billowing cloud of black smoke. The last thing she remembered before she fainted was that she heard a voice say, "Your going to be okay, we're here."


	3. Questions

Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay! Senior Year just started and all. Enjoy! Oh, and Thanks for the Favorite/Follow. :)

* * *

"Hey. Hello? Anyone in there?" Dean whispered, trying to get Grace to wake up.

Sam was currently away at the moment, grabbing some donuts and hot coffee. Dean sighed, and sat down on the bed next to the angel. He didn't even know her name yet; he did know that if Sam and him had come a few minutes earlier, they could have saved her from that black eyed son-of-a-bitch. Dean's head fell into his hands. This wasn't the only angel he wasn't able to save...

Suddenly, Grace stirred. She flipped over on her side, away from Dean.

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Hey, hey, hey. Sleeping Beauty, you awake?" Dean questioned. Dean leaned over and began to gently caress her arm, trying to coax Grace to gently wake up.

Grace's eyes fluttered open. She then shot straight up. Dean was taken aback and attempted to back away from Grace, sensing she was in a panic, but instead clumsily somersaulted off the bed with a thud.

Grace, having no knowledge of where she was and who she was with, remembered the last thing that happened to her. She let out a shriek of terror.

"No! Stop! Angel, stop you're safe! It's okay! The demon isn't here anymore!" Dean quickly blurted out as Grace noticed him and stopped screaming.

Grace inquired, panicking, "Who are you?! How did I get here?! What the hell is going on?!".

"Whoa, slow down, sweetheart. One question at a time, huh? I'm not a computer like my brother." Dean said as he motioned a "slow down" gesture with his hands.

"Your brother's a geek?" Grace chuckled nervously, curious of the attractive man standing across from her. He was wearing a teal blue and army green plaid shirt. He was quite tall, and built. His arms bulged out of his shirt, and Grace tried not to look interested.

But Dean noticed. "Well, he's just book smart, which a geek in my book." Dean answered, glancing at the angel.

He wondered why it had taken the demons so long to find her; she was the image that Dean pictured when he thought of an angel. His eyes glanced down her body. He felt bad about seeing her tan body have bruises and scratches, but he looked past that. Her chestnut brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, stopping right before her stomach. He now wanted to desperately run his fingers through her straight hair, thinking of its velvety softness. Dean looked at her eyebrows, which were arched in a curious expression. He admired her sapphire blue eyes, and noticed that in the light, they could change to a sea green-blue. Her lips looked soft and plump, with a hint of pink, maybe from her chapstick. Her face was full, just like the rest of her body; she wasn't some skinny model that you would see in a magazine. She had an average height; Dean guessed she was about 5"5, 5"6. She was dressed in a jet black pencil skirt, and a silky white blouse, which was basically torn to shreds because of the demon. He glanced at her bra, which was lacy and maroon. He quickly snapped his head back up and smiled.

"So, how about this. You ask one question, and I'll answer. Then I'll do the same thing. Sound good?" Dean proposed.

Grace relaxed her shoulders and sat down on the bed cautiously. She replied, "Alright... I go first."

As she thought of a question, her first one was about what happened to the demon, but she didn't want to remember him or what happened because of him. So she opted for, "What's your name?".

"Dean Winchester. My brother Sam went to get some coffee and donuts for us. Have you ever had donuts?" Dean asked.

"That counts as your question!" Grace smirked. Dean pretended to curse at himself for the "mistake". Grace giggled. "And yes, they are good, but I prefer pie." Dean grinned.

"My kind of woman- I mean angel." Dean corrected.

Grace frowned and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by angel? My boss... he called me that. But he also had black eyes and-" Grace stopped abruptly. She didn't want to talk about what happened, and Dean picked up on that.

"There was a demon possessing him. I don't know if he is still alive or-"

Grace interrupted. "He's not. The demon told me he killed him, along with everyone else I worked with. Their deaths... they're all my fault. Why did he kill all of them?" Grace realized as tears welled up in her eyes.

Dean quickly changed the subject. "Hey, that was two questions. Now I get two." Dean smirked trying to cheer Grace up. She wiped away a tear and sniffled.

"Okay, shoot." Grace said.

Dean asked, "Do you know the demon's name? And who he's working for?"

Grace swallowed roughly. "He never said his name. He mentioned that he was a "low-life" demon, and that he was... disappointed... that I couldn't bear a child because of him." She stopped, and Dean placed his hand on her shoulder, motioning to her that he knew it was hard for her, but he needed to know.

Grace fought back tears, and continued. "Before he went after me, he said that he was sent from the King of Hell... is that Satan?" She questioned.

Dean sat still for a moment, and then said, "Son-of-a-bitch!"

Then there was a knock on the door; it was the beginning of _"Back in Black"_ by AC/DC. Dean went up and opened it. Sam walked in with a white paper bag, and a tray of freshly roasted coffee. Grace breathed in the aroma of the fresh food, and stood up, eager to eat.

"Oh, good. You're up. Here. I got a regular coffee and a chocolate donut for you, …" Sam paused so he could address her properly.

"Grace." She said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Grace." Sam said as he handed Grace her food.

Grace smiled and thanked Sam for getting it for her. Dean grabbed a glazed donut and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Grace snickered as Dean ate his donut; he looked like an over-sized chipmunk. He attempted to down his coffee, and burnt himself in the process. Sam rolled his eyes and Grace laughed at Dean's inability to eat food properly. Dean smiled at Grace.

Grace's laughter died down and she acknowledged Dean's missing information of her questions. "Okay, Dean, answer my unanswered questions... please." Grace said, adding the please because she felt guilty for being rude.

"Alright, sweetheart. The thing you have to understand about the King of Hell; he's not Satan. His name's Crowley. He was a demon that makes deals, a crossroads demon if you will. He took over Hell when we were stopping the Apocalypse." Grace started to ask another question.

Dean stopped her. "Hang on, sweetheart. Another story for another time. Second; all demons are trying to cause trouble and reek chaos on everyone. They don't care how far they go, and this demon had instructions from Crowley... I'm surprised he didn't kill more people."

Dean stopped talking and looked at Sam. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and formed a puzzled look on his face. Then Sam realized... he knew that look on Dean; it was when he didn't want to say something that could hurt someone.

Sam put two and two together and said, "Dean, she has a right to know. She was almost killed because of what she is! In order for us to properly protect her, she needs to know."

Dean hesitated and sighed. He hated that Sam was right.

Dean turned back to Grace and spoke. "Grace. You're not a normal human being."

Grace laughed. "You're funny, Dean. But seriously. Why was the demon calling me 'His little angel' ?"

Dean looked at Sam, then back at Grace. "Grace, this is serious. You are an actual angel."

"Oh yeah? I don't have wings, I can't fly, I'm not "all-powerful". Do you see how your statement has flaws?" Grace questioned disbelievingly.

Sam spoke up. "You're an angel, Grace! How many times are we going to have to tell you until you believe us?"

Grace huffed. "Do you have any proof?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and then back at Grace and simultaneously uttered, "What?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Are you really not used to people questioning you? I said prove it. I didn't believe in demons until yesterday, and I still don't believe in angels. I won't believe it until I witness it with my own eyes."

Sam reached into his bag and pulled out a large, silver, pointed dagger. "This is an angel blade, Grace. This is the only weapon in the world that can harm and kill an angel."

Sam walked over to Grace and grabbed her forearm.

Grace tried to pull her arm away. "What are you doing?! Get that away from me!"

Dean chimed in. "Whoa, calm down. Sam is just going to make a little cut to see if you are an angel."

"You guys are insane! Get me out of here!" Grace tugged her arm away from Sam and tried to exit, but Dean beat her to the door first. Grace tried to shove Dean out of the way, but Dean was stronger than her. He picked her up and put her down across the room. As soon as she was put down, she smacked Dean across the face. Dean grabbed her wrists and held her against the wall.

Dean struggled to hold her down. "Sammy, anytime now!" he said.

Sammy rushed over and positioned the angel blade to nick her wrist.

Grace freaked out; this situation was too similar to the demon's demonstration. She started screaming and wriggling against the wall. She gasped through her crying, "Please! Let me go! I'll do whatever you want, just let me go!"

Dean tried to calm Grace down. "We're not going to kill you; just let us test if you are an angel!" Dean didn't loosen his grip and nodded at Sam to continue. Grace hysterically cried, thinking of how bad the past two days have been.

Abruptly, Grace started to pray. She knew that she would never see her home, her beautiful Ruby Red Camaro, her plain, old-fashioned life again. So, she prayed to God for her to be taken back to heaven, how she just wanted to be at rest, for all of her pain and knowledge to go away. She just assumed that Dean and Sam were possessed by demons and prayed for the demons inside of them to be cleansed.

All of a sudden, a bright blue flash blinded everyone in the room. Dean let go of Grace and Sam dropped the angel blade. In the blue light, they could see an image forming... a figure in a trench coat.


End file.
